UGLY
by anonymity32
Summary: I can only begin to tell you the happiness & excitement I felt as I walked the same corridor that Harry Potter might have walked. To see the room in which Draco Malfoy once resided in. But most of all, to be able to stand in front of the mural dedicated
1. New Girl

The Order of the Pheonix picture was taken only a few days after the defeat of Voldemort. Almost every member had an injury, and yet they were all smiling proudly, without a care in the world. Two men stood out from all the others. Both had an arm around the other in a brother like fashion. Both smiling like there was no tomorrow, both looking up to the heavens, looking up to her.

Witches & Wizards of all ages flocked to the Hogwarts museum just to see this picture; to study those faces, to look among the remains of the greatest love story of all time. I can only begin to tell you the happiness & excitement I felt as I walked the same corridor that Harry Potter might have walked. To see the room in which Draco Malfoy once resided in. But most of all, to be able to stand in front of the mural dedicated to _her. _

New Girl

Everyone was speechless as she walked down the length of the great hall. Not only because she was an exchange student, & was announced in the middle of the school year, but because her looks made every head turn. She was used to it though, boys & girls doing double takes as she quietly walked by. Looking over at the Slytherin table she quickly found the handsome face she was looking for. As always he was there, smiling warmly, telling her it was ok, that everything will be ok.

The sorting hat quickly sorted Ally into Slytherin, & he waved her over, motioning to an empty seat besides him. Both failed to notice the falter in the clapping & the confused looks directed towards the handsome boy. As Ally began to sit a girl quickly stopped her.

"Puuuhlease!" she shouted loudly "Draco was only joking! You don't honestly think that he'd let someone like you to sit with _us!"_ The girl's words were heard throughout the whole hall. All eyes directed on the scene.

"Shut up Pansy." Draco quickly said. "Of course I would want my girlfriend to sit next to me." Pulling Ally down for a quick peck on the lips, and wrapping his arm around her securely. Shocked, not a student in the room moved. Once Draco lifted his head to eye his quiet classmates they all quickly began to whisper.

"Thanks," whispered a red Ally, awkwardly ignoring the still standing Pansy Parkinson, and the open mouths & wide eyes of the peers around them.

"For what?" he muttered nonchalantly, piling all sorts of food onto his own plate. "Hungry?" He asked with a smile. Returning the smile she grabbed a piece of chicken. Ally had always wondered how Draco managed to keep a smile on her face, why he wanted to. They have been dating for two years. Though she was home schooled & they were only able to see each other during holidays & over summer break their relationship stood strong.

"How have you been Ally?" Blaise Zambini questioned in a friendly manner, almost in a flirtatious manner, shocking more Slytherins who, in all their life, never seen him start a conversation, or give a friendly smile.

"_Fine,_ considering the last time I saw you was last week!" Bit back a more comfortable & friendly Ally. Both seemed to laugh, hiding a private joke. Laughing even more when Draco gave a jealous grunt.

"You know _her!?"_ shouted a still standing Pansy eyeing the new girl & Blaise.

"Uh, yeah." Blaise said almost mockingly, his passive persona coming back into play. "We've only known each other since birth." Breaking into a smile he quickly added that he was the one to set up the couple. "& if you break her heart" he said eyeing Draco. "I'll kill you & take her for myself!" he shouted playfully.


	2. settling in

Settling in

The next morning Ally woke early. She had not gotten much sleep due to her dreading the new school year. Sitting in front of the mirror she tried to make due with her curly brown hair. Finally deciding to just tie up the big mop she went down to the common room.

Surprisingly Draco was already down there with Blaise. They were talking quietly by the door before they noticed Ally. Draco suddenly perked up & quickly grabbed her arm.

"Breakfast?" he asked sounding giddy with excitement.

"errr—do we have—"

"OF COURSE!" both boys shouted in unison, pulling a reluctant Ally out into the corridor with them.

Flanked by two handsome boys Ally felt a sort of comfort walking the halls of her new school. In the corner of her eye she could see the students eyeing her awkwardly. Not knowing whether to be envious, or sympathetic. Once entering the Great Hall Draco suddenly turned & stopped in front of Ally.

"First of I just want to let you know that I love you." He said grinning, "and also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

With the flick of a wand the banner opened for everyone in the great hall to see. In big bold letters it read: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!!!! The _ugliest _Girl in Hogwarts!!" The whole room seemed to gasp in shock. No one moved, someone dropped a fork & it clattered on their dish, startling Ally out of her shock, who quickly turned & ran out of the great hall, and into the cold morning air.

Confused and shocked at the school & Ally's reaction he quickly turned to read the banner. Realizing that someone must have messed with it he ran out after her.

"Ally! Ally wait!" Draco shouted, desperately trying to catch up to her. "Will you just slow down?" finally grabbing hold of her arm he turned her to face him. The pain in her eyes broke his heart.

"Look Draco, its fine. I get it. I mean who am I kidding?!" she shouted, tears overflowing; letting out an almost manic laugh. "I didn't expect…honestly—I…" she sobbed falling to her knees.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Draco yelled through angry tears. Dropping to his knees and shaking her by the shoulders "I love you, Ally," he said tenderly wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "It doesn't matter!! It doesn't matter…I'm so lucky—I—god!" he shouted "I don't know what I would do without you Ally." He muttered, pressing his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching. They sat there in the cold for what seemed like hours; the sounds of nature all around them. Finally with a deep breath Ally pushed him away, & headed back to the Great Hall.

"Ally—"

"DON'T." she said so strongly that he was at a loss for words. Silently he stood and followed her into the school. Loud voices could be heard from inside the Great Hall. When they got closer the words became clear and made Ally want to crawl into a corner & never come out.

"What? I didn't do anything!" said a loud girlish voice. "You know she is ugly Blaise." The voice said rather pointedly, almost mockingly. The sounds of books falling & a body being slammed against the great hall made Ally hesitate even more to enter.

"Don't you ever—"

"What? Say she is ugly?" the girl scoffed. "You know it. I know it. Even Draco knows it. I mean look at the sign—" the girl sputtered as if she was being choked.

"I don't know who did that to the sign but when I find out whom—"

"It was me." She said rather plainly. "Ally is ugly. So ugly she makes people do double takes. Her hair looks like a mop, & her face makes me want to gauge out my eyes." Another bang was heard on the door, before Draco had enough. He brushed passed Ally and pushed the door open startling everyone. Ripping the sign down, he balled it up & shoved it towards Pansy.

"If you ever—" he paused attempting to control his anger. "If you ever do something like this again—ill kill you." He said it in such seriousness that the whole hall seemed to shiver in fear.


End file.
